In the Face of Danger
by Grapely
Summary: Jane, one of the Volturri, is mad. She does not like that Bella is immune to her power and has trained herself to protect her loved ones from her power too. She needs revenge and she’s going to get it through Charlie. Bella's POV.


In the Face of Danger

**Summary:** Jane, one of the Volturri, is mad. She does not like that Bella is immune to her power and has trained herself to protect her loved ones from her power too. She needs revenge and she's going to get it through Charlie, by turning him into a Volturri Vampire. Alice sees this decision, but is it too late? Can they stop Jane and protect Charlie? Bella's POV.

**Disclaimer:** This is post-Breaking Dawn. None of the Twilight books belong to me, I'm not as brilliant as Stephenie Meyer! All characters were created by Stephenie Meyer unless otherwise stated.

Prologue

Edward has always said that I am the most selfless person to exist. I never put myself first, I am always thinking of others. That was one of the things he loved most about me. When he first met me, he couldn't believe that a 17-year-old girl (and 17 for the _first_ time) would offer to give up everything for her mother and move to the smallest and wettest town in the Continental US with a father she hardly knew.

However, if he were with me at this time, I think he would be begging me to think of myself for once. To be a little selfish.

But what do you do when your own father's life is at risk? Especially when you are the one who put him in that risk?

"Please dad, don't do this. Come back to Forks. You can live with us." I begged.

"No Bella, I can't. This is where I live now. I belong in Volterra."

"This is how you want to live? You want to kill innocent lives and live with the family that puts our kind to shame?"

"They're not as bad as you think Bella. They're doing a lot of good. And I could never live on foul animal blood." Charlie grimaced at the thought.

"Bella, can I see you in private for a moment please." Aro had been standing in the doorway listening. He extended his arm out towards me, indicating for me to join him. I did as he said. You don't say no to Aro unless you want a fight.

I was scared. I had never been in Aro's presence without Edward. I couldn't read his mind. Edward was always able to tell what Aro's strategy was and if his attempts of getting away from him were working. I was hindered without Edward.

"Bella, my dear, it is such a shame for you to be visiting me under such unfortunate circumstances. I am always blessed with your presence when regrettable events occur." Why did he always have to be so courteous?

"Yes, it is a shame. I have wanted to visit to say hello, but I don't think I would receive such a warm welcome from some." Actually, I have wanted to stay the hell away from them all.

"Ahh . . . Jane. It is a shame that she is so bitter towards you. I do wish she didn't take it out on your father. Although, he has become quite useful on my Guard. His power is very valuable."

Bastard. Evil bastard.

"I wish I could see it that way Aro, but he is my father."

"Which is what brings us here. Bella, what if I could reverse the venom? This is very, very secret, so I do ask you to keep this to yourself. I have the Anti-Venom. It can rid any newborn vampire of their venom and put them back in their human state, as if nothing happened."

An Anti-Venom? It sounded too good to be true, there had to be a catch. But that didn't matter. I would do anything for Charlie to go back to his normal life. Anything.

"Aro, could you?!" I tried to hide my enthusiasm, but failed.

"Yes, my dear Bella," Aro chuckled lightly, "If you would like, I will return Charlie to his human life. But there is one condition . . ."

I knew it.

"What would that condition be Aro?"

"You must join me. Join us. And become one of the Volturi Guard."

His offer was repulsive. I was shocked he would even suggest that. I know that he had wanted Alice, Edward and I to join their Guard, but we had made it very clear nothing would make us become the enemy. He was vile for making me choose between my own father's life and my morals.

"Ok. I'll do it."

-------------------------------

What do you think? I would love to hear some reviews before I continue with this. :)


End file.
